


Better Late Than Never

by Winklepicker



Series: Kylux Congeries [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: A tiny drabble wherein Hux has finally learned to take things calmly.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Congeries [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1248023
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Better Late Than Never

An arc of blue flame shot between two consoles. The bridge was in post-chaotic abandonment. All but for one solitary figure standing at attention, staring out at a star fleet under siege. 

Kylo skidded on the deck, doing an impressive limbo under the flames and tripping to a halt.

“Hux? What the hell are you doing here?”

The general turned his head a smidge then turned away again.

“You said you’d taken care of those rebels. You said I had nothing to be concerned about.”

Kylo shifted uneasily, wondering how much longer the ship would remain stable. “Yeah, well...”

“You said I ought to relax.” Hux turned slowly and smiled an unstable smile. He picked up his bitter tea from its perch on a fallen girder and took a calm and measured sip before placing it back down with the same deliberate slowness, and brushing some rogue embers from his shoulder. “So here I am, relaxing.” He turned away again to watch the destruction outside.

Kylo’s mouth goldfished several times before he could sputter out, “Now? Now you listen to me?”


End file.
